Wings of Fire Books
There are currently fifteen confirmed books in the main arcs of the Wings of Fire series by Tui T. Sutherland and edited by Amanda Maciel, 13 of which have been released already. Each book is told from the perspective of a different dragonet (with the exception of Dragonslayer and Escaping Peril). The first arc is focused on each of the Dragonets of Destiny, and the second arc is focused on the dragonets of the Jade Winglet. Both of the first two arcs took place on Pyrrhia. The third arc, so far, is focused on the new continent, Pantala, and its three new tribes. Outside of the main arcs, there is Darkstalker (Legends), a new Legends book called Dragonslayer being released in March 2020, and also four published Winglets. Barry Deutsch has made three graphic novel adaptations. The graphic novel adaptations are of The Dragonet Prophecy, The Lost Heir, and The Hidden Kingdom. ''It is also debating on the notion of animating a movie and/or an animated series, which would bring along official merchandise. However, this movie has no plans of being made as of yet. First Arc A2a.jpg A3a.JPG Book 3.jpg 40628-1-.jpg 51vBn7v-D5L. SY300 .jpg '''Book 1: ''The Dragonet Prophecy' '''Point of View:' Clay The dragonets are coming... to save the day Clay has lived his whole life under the mountain. The MudWing dragonet knows that war is raging between the dragon tribes in the world outside—a war that he and four other dragonets are destined to end, according to the mysterious Prophecy they've been taught. The five "chosen" dragonets were stolen from their homes while still in their eggs—and hidden away for years—all to fulfill the Prophecy. But not every dragonet wants a destiny. And when danger threatens one of their own, Clay and his friends may choose freedom over fate...leave the mountain they have inhabited for many years...and set the dragon world on a course that no one could have predicted. Book 2: ''The Lost Heir'' Point of View: Tsunami The lost heir to the SeaWing throne is going home at last... She can't believe it's finally happening. Tsunami and her fellow dragonets of destiny are journeying under the water to the great SeaWing kingdom. Stolen as an egg from the royal hatchery, Tsunami is eager to meet her future subjects and reunite with her mother, Queen Coral. But Tsunami's return to the home she never knew doesn't go quite the way she had always imagined. Queen Coral welcomes her with open wings, but a mysterious assassin has been killing off the queen's heirs for years, and Tsunami may be the next target. The dragonets came to the SeaWings for protection, but this ocean hides secrets, betrayal—and perhaps even death. Book 3: ''The Hidden Kingdom'' Point of View: Glory Deep in the rainforest, danger awaits . . . ' Glory knows the dragon world is wrong about her tribe. After all, she isn't "as lazy as a RainWing"—she isn't lazy at all! Maybe she wasn't meant to be one of the dragonets of destiny, as the older dragons constantly remind her, but Glory is sharp and her venom is deadly...except, of course, no one knows about it. When the dragonets seek shelter in the rainforest, Glory is devastated to find that the treetops are full of RainWings that no dragon could ever call dangerous. They nap all day and know nothing of the rest of Pyrrhia. Worst of all, they don't realize—or care—that RainWings are going missing from their beautiful forest. But Glory and the dragonets are determined to find the missing dragons, even if it drags the peaceful RainWing kingdom where it never wanted to be—into the middle of the war. '''Book 4: ''The Dark Secret Point of View: Starflight In the shadows, trouble is brewing . . . The mysterious NightWings keep everything hidden, from their home and their queen to their allegiance in the war. Now they've kidnapped their own dragonet of destiny, and Starflight is thrilled—and terrified—to finally meet the rest of his tribe. The NightWings have also kidnapped several innocent RainWings, and Starflight is determined to convince his tribe to set them free. But the NightWing kingdom is a miserable place, full of secrets more terrible than anyone suspects, and all the scrolls in Pyrrhia couldn't help Starflight now. The fate of two kingdoms rests in his talons, and the other dragonets are too far away to help him. Starflight will have to find a way to be brave...before it's too late. Book 5: ''The Brightest Night'' Point of View: Sunny One will have the power of wings of fire... Sunny has always taken the Dragonet Prophecy very seriously. If Pyrrhia's dragons need her, Clay, Tsunami, Glory, and Starflight to end the war, she's ready to try. She even has some good ideas on how to do it, if anyone would listen to her. But shattering news from Morrowseer has shaken Sunny's faith in their destiny. Is it possible for anyone to end this terrible war and choose a new SandWing queen? What if everything they've been through was for nothing? Buried secrets, deadly surprises, and an unexpected side to scavengers are all waiting for her in the shifting sands of the desert, where Sunny must decide once and for all: Is her destiny already written? Or can five dragonets change their fate and save the world...the way they choose? Second Arc Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-729x1024.jpg Winter Turning.jpg Escaping Peril.jpeg IMG 0850.jpg IMG 5438.JPG Book 6: ''Moon Rising'' Point of View: Moonwatcher Peace has come to Pyrrhia...for now. The war between the tribes is finally over, and now the dragonets of the prophecy have a plan for lasting peace: Jade Mountain Academy, a school that will gather dragonets from all the tribes and teach them to live together, perhaps even as friends. Moonwatcher isn't sure how she feels about school, however. Hidden in the rainforest for most of her life, the young NightWing has an awful secret. She can read minds, and even see the future. Living in a cave with dozens of other dragons is noisy, exhausting—and dangerous. In just a few days, Moon finds herself overwhelmed by her secret powers and bombarded by strange thoughts, including those of a mysterious dragon who might be a terrible enemy. And when someone starts attacking dragons within the academy, Moon has a choice to make: Stay hidden and safe? Or risk everything to save her new friends? Book 7: ''Winter Turning'' Point of View: Winter Daring mission...or deadly mistake? Winter has been a disappointment to his royal IceWing family his entire life. When his sister, Icicle, runs away from Jade Mountain Academy, fleeing terrible crimes and possibly planning to commit more, Winter knows that they need a second chance to make things right—if only he can find her. Winter's new clawmates, Moon, Kinkajou, and Qibli, won't let him make this dangerous journey alone. They don't seem to understand that IceWings, the most superior of all dragon tribes, can fix their own problems. When their search leads the dragonets straight into Queen Scarlet's vicious talons, Winter is grateful to have some help. But even the bravest dragons can't follow him to the Ice Kingdom, where he'll have to face the greatest threat of all: his own family. Book 8: ''Escaping Peril'' Point of View: Peril A question of loyalty . . . Peril has always been loyal. First, to Queen Scarlet, who used Peril's fatal firescales to kill countless dragons in her violent SkyWing arena. Now, Peril is loyal to Clay, the only dragonet who has ever been her friend. So when Scarlet threatens Jade Mountain Academy and everything that Clay cares about, Peril sets off to find her former queen, stop her and save the day, no matter what it takes. There's just one problem: a strangely persistent SeaWing, Turtle, insists on coming along, too. Turtle is worried about his friends, who left Jade Mountain Academy to search for Scarlet and haven't returned. Peril is worried that she might accidentally burn Turtle—or burn him on purpose for being so annoying—and frustrated that she keeps saying and doing the wrong things. She can't escape her firescales, and she can't escape her reputation as the deadliest dragon in Pyrrhia. So when she's offered a chance to trade everything for a new life, Peril has to decide who she's really loyal to...and whether her own scales might actually be worth saving. Book 9: ''Talons of Power'' Point of View: Turtle For every villain, there is a hero... Turtle isn't one of the heroes he reads about in stories. If he were, he'd use his animus powers to help Pyrrhia—instead of keeping his abilities a secret, even from his own sister. Now that Darkstalker, the sinister and impossibly old dragon from Pyrrhia's most notorious legends, has returned, Turtle knows his own role is simple: hide. And stay hidden. The other dragons at Jade Mountain Academy, on the other hand, think Darkstalker is fascinating. He charms everyone he meets, including Turtle's most skeptical friends. They all seem convinced that the ancient dragon has changed. Turtle isn't so sure. The more he watches Darkstalker from the shadows, the more Turtle knows that someone needs to stop the powerful dragon. A real hero. But Turtle is running out of time to find one, which means...he might have to try to save the day himself. Book 10: ''Darkness of Dragons'' Point of View: Qibli Time is running out. Qibli knows Darkstalker must be stopped. And he knows he could stop him—if he had magic. With even a sliver of the ancient dragon's all-powerful scroll, Qibli could rewrite history the right way: end war forever; make every dragon happy; perhaps even cast a very small spell so that everyone would like him . . . Instead, as Darkstalker's dangerous influence spreads across Pyrrhia, entrancing or killing every dragon in the seven tribes, Qibli can only grasp the small animus objects he's borrowed from Turtle. With some clever thinking, Qibli's talons finally hold the power to make a difference. But prophecies are not easy to rewrite. Can Qibli be the magical force Pyrrhia needs, or will he be the one to bring Jade Mountain—and his family, his friends, his whole world—crashing down? Third Arc TLC Final.jpg THQ Cover.jpg TPJ FrontCover Final.jpg Book 11: ''The Lost Continent'' Point of View: Blue Everything is about to change. Blue the SilkWing is content. Life in his Hive is safe; he loves his family; he has enough to eat. And Pantala has been at peace for as long as he can remember — SilkWings and HiveWings live and work together in harmony, and because they stay vigilant, no one has seen a dangerous LeafWing in years. Now that Blue's sister, Luna, is undergoing her Metamorphosis, Blue knows things are going to change. Luna will have her wings and her silk, be assigned a partner and a work order, and move to another Hive. A few days later, Blue's own wings and silk will come in. But nothing could prepare Blue for what happens when Luna's wings start to grow. Suddenly his world is turned upside down, throwing him into dangers he never knew existed. Pantala isn't as peaceful as it seems, and Blue isn't safe. Whether he's ready or not, it's time to adapt — and fight for his life. Book 12: ''The Hive Queen'' Point of View: Cricket The truth is a powerful weapon. Growing up in the hives, Cricket has always had a million questions. Why are trees forbidden, even in art? Why do her parents seem to hate her? And the biggest, most dangerous and secret question of all: why is Cricket immune to Queen Wasp’s powers? Whenever the queen takes control of all the HiveWings, speaking through their mouths and seeing through their eyes, Cricket has to hide, terrified of being discovered. Now she's hiding again, wanted for stealing the Book of Clearsight along with her new SilkWing friends, Blue and Swordtail, and the fierce LeafWing, Sundew. The fugitives need answers, and fast, in order to prevent a LeafWing attack. But Cricket has more questions than ever. How can she stay hidden and discover the queen's deadliest secret? And if she does succeed -- can a powerless dragonet really do anything to topple a regime and stop a war? Book 13: ''The Poison Jungle'' Point of View: Sundew Some secrets are deadly. It's no secret that Sundew wants to destroy the HiveWings. It's her life's mission to exact revenge on the tribe that tried to wipe out the LeafWings and ripped every tree from the surface of Pantala. Every tree, that is, except the wild and dangerous Poison Jungle, where the surviving LeafWings have been hiding since the war. Hiding, plotting, and waiting for a dragon like Sundew, who is uniquely qualified to bring down the Hives. There are dark secrets in the jungle, though-some that Sundew is keeping, and some that she's only just beginning to discover. And now that a new war is upon them, Sundew and her friends must unearth the oldest secret in the jungle-even if what they find has the power to destroy them all. Book 14 Point of View: Queen Snowfall In the newest installment of the Wings of Fire series, tensions are higher than ever as we prepare for a fight for the survival of dragonkind! More flying in soon... Winglets Winglets01.jpg Every game with a gun is basically the same game also winglets 2 assassin.jpg 9780545957625 da61a.jpeg 51h2-z_2l6L._SX329_BO1,204,203,200_-0.jpg Winglets 1: ''Prisoners'' Point of View: Fierceteeth Fierceteeth knows she could have been a dragonet of destiny. She's a much better NightWing than that weird brother of hers, Starflight. Her dreams of glory have been painfully scorched. But now Queen Thorn is holding her and Strongwings, waiting to put them on trial. Fierceteeth just wants a chance to tell her side of the story—before it's too late. Winglets 2: ''Assassin'' Point of View: Deathbringer Deathbringer is ready to be the next assassin for the NightWings. If he can just convince them to send him along on one mission with his mother, Quickstrike, he'll prove that he can help the NightWings decide who wins the war between the dragon tribes of Pyrrhia. But when their mission takes an unexpected turn, Deathbringer has a terrible choice to make...one that will change his path forever, and perhaps alter the course of the entire war... Winglets 3: ''Deserter'' Point of View: Six-Claws Six-Claws is a happy and industrious SandWing, always working hard and loyally for his queen. So when the youngest SandWing princess, Blaze, wanders off during a sandstorm, Six-Claws doesn't think twice before trying to rescue her. But it turns out that loyalty isn't always enough to stay safe in the Sand Kingdom . . . Before the war of SandWing succession, there were three SandWing princesses...and a queen. Winglets 4: ''Runaway'' Points of View: Arctic, Foeslayer, Snowflake Thousands of years before the dragonets of destiny were hatched, another destiny began . . . Foeslayer of the NightWings and Prince Arctic of the IceWings are legendary. According to the myths, before they became the parents of Pyrrhia's most infamous dragon, Her Mother, Foeslayer, and the NightWings kidnapped an IceWing prince. The act set off a bitter rivalry between the tribes that lasted thousands of years. But it all started so simply: Foeslayer and Arctic fell in love. They just wanted to be together; instead, a runaway dragon became a fugitive—and changed Pyrrhia forever. Legends DarkstalkerCover.jpg Dragonslayer Front Cover.png Legends 1: ''Darkstalker'' Points of View: Darkstalker, Clearsight, Prince Fathom Three dragons. One unavoidable, unpredictable destiny. This is the beginning...of the end. In the SeaWing kingdom, a young prince learns he is an animus — capable of wonderful magic that comes with a terrible price. In the mind of a NightWing dragonet, a thousand futures unfold—and almost all of them, she knows, lead to disaster and destruction. And under three full moons and the watchful eyes of his NightWing mother and IceWing father, the most powerful dragon Pyrrhia will ever know is clawing his way out of his egg: Darkstalker, the dragon who will change the world forever. Long before the SandWing war, lifetimes before the Dragonet Prophecy...darkness is born. Legends 2: ''Dragonslayer '''Points of View:' Leaf, Wren, and Ivy This special edition of the #1 New York Times bestselling Wings of Fire series soars back in time to give readers a glimpse of Pyrrhia through new eyes. For decades dragons have wondered how three small scavengers managed to kill Queen Oasis. Until now. Travel back to before the War of SandWing Succession, and experience Pyrrhia as we've never seen it before -- through the eyes of humans. In the shadow of wings . . . humans fight for survival. Ivy doesn't trust the Dragonslayer. He may be her father and the beloved ruler of Valor, but she knows he's hiding more than the treasure from the sand dragon he killed two decades ago. Leaf doesn't trust dragons. They're the reason his favorite sister, Wren, is dead, and now he'll do whatever it takes to slay even one. Wren doesn't trust anyone. She swore off humans after her village tried to sacrifice her to the dragons. She only has one friend, a small, wonderful mountain dragon named Sky, and they don't need anyone else. In a world of dragons, the humans who scramble around underfoot are easy to overlook. But Ivy, Leaf, and Wren will each cross paths with dragons in ways that could shape the destiny of both species. Is a new future possible for all of them . . . one in which humans can look to the skies with hope instead of fear? Graphic Novels 11.jpg TLH GN FrontCover.jpg 81FvVIrcaWL.png Graphic Novel 1: ''The Dragonet Prophecy'' Point of View: Clay Not every dragonet wants a destiny... Clay has grown up under the mountain, chosen along with four other dragonets to fulfill a mysterious prophecy and end the war between the dragon tribes of Pyrrhia. He's not so sure about the prophecy part, but Clay can't imagine not living with the other dragonets; they're his best friends. So when one of the dragonets is threatened, all five spring into action. Together, they will choose freedom over fate -- on their own terms. Graphic Novel 2: ''The Lost Heir '''Point of View:' Tsunami There are secrets in the deep — and betrayal . . . Tsunami can’t believe she’s finally returning to the SeaWing Kingdom. After spending her life under a mountain, she’s desperate to feel the water on her scales and be reunited with her mother, Queen Coral. The Queen welcomes her long-lost daughter with open wings, but a vicious assassin has been killing the heirs to the throne, and Tsunami may be next. She and the dragonets of destiny came to the SeaWings for protection — but the ocean could be the most dangerous place of all. Graphic Novel 3: ''The Hidden Kingdom'' Point of View: 'Glory Glory knows that the dragon world is wrong about her being "a lazy RainWing." Maybe she wasn't meant to be one of the dragonets of destiny, but Glory is sharp and her venom is deadly...even if that's still a secret. So when the dragonets seek shelter in the rain forest, Glory is devastated to find that the treetops are full of RainWings that nap all day and know nothing of the rest of Pyrrhia. Worst of all, they don't realize -- or care -- that RainWings are going missing from their beautiful forest. But Glory and the dragonets are determined to find the missing dragons, even if it drags the peaceful RainWing kingdom where they never wanted to be -- into the middle of the war. '''Graphic Novel 4: The Dark Secret'' ' ''More information flying in soon! 'Graphic Novel 5: The Brightest Night '' More information flying in soon! Chronological Order Trivia *In an interview, Tui mentioned a TV show in the works by saying: "We're hoping maybe a TV series, actually. So we could probably just keep going and going, but the problem is like, finding someone with a TV studio who can do it right, that we're, like, excited to work with, so we were talking to some people that I'm excited about, um, but we sort of have to see if it can actually happen. And there's a part of me that actually wouldn't mind, like, finishing all the books first, so I don't end up like certain authors that maybe didn't get to finish their books and are regretting that right now. So, you know, I sort of feel like, I've got my job, and someone else is working on the TV part of it. Hopefully one day." *It was revealed by Tui at Boskone that she wishes to someday write an original graphic novel of the events between The Dark Secret and The Brightest Night, about the integration of the NightWings with the RainWing tribe. Category:Books